shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace vs. Crocodile
Predicted by: Imhungry4444 *in a desert outside of Rainbase, Luffy and Crocodile are battling it out* Luffy:*trying to stop the sandstorm crocodile sent at yuba* stop screwing around Crocodile: Yuba is finished Luffy:*grabbing crocodile by his coat* Stop it! Right n............. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crocodile blows up from a burst of flames and luffy gets blown back* Luffy: rrrrrr what was.............. ?????: why are you always getting into trouble and i have to save you luffy? Luffy:.................*smiles* ACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ace:*standing infront of luffy, ace turns his head and smiles at him* hehe Luffy: but....why? i thought you were gonna look for bluebeard Ace: HIS NAME IS BLACKBEARD, and im here because your being reckless again as always Luffy: what? i was about to kick his ass Ace: you wish, thats a shichibukai and he was about to impale you with his hook Luffy:*turns around with his arms crossed* well i woulda stopped it Ace: stop acting like a tough guy, your not strong enough to face a guy like crocodile. Crocodile:*reforming* fire-fist ace, why are you here? Ace:*turns and looks at crocodile with an angry look* Oi you tried to hurt my little brother Crocodile: brother? hm, i see. no matter, ill just kill both of you right now. and after that old man hears about me slaughtering you he'll come for me and ill get my revenge on him too. Ace: Oh yea, i heard what gramps did to you. HAHA pretty embarrassing. Crocodile: Sables *crocodile sends a sand twister from his hand at ace and luffy* Ace:*drops his bag* stand back luffy, ill take care of this. Hiken *aces counters crocodiles sand storm with a fire fist* BOOM!!!!!!!!! *the sand storm and the fire fist clash in a huge explosion* Crocodile: you'll "take care of this"? your no match for me, especially out here Ace: dont be too sure of yourself *the two warriors stare down at each other* ..................................... Ace: SCREW THIS, Kagero(heat haze) *ace sends a stream of fire from the palm of his hand at crocodile* Crocodile: useless *crocodile lets the fire stream hit him* Luffy: YOU GOT HIM *crocodile disappears* Luffy: WOW ace your awesome Ace: luffy, stop celebrating early. were not out of this yet ?????: Kuahahahaha Luffy: huh? Ace: where are you? Crocodile:*reforming behind luffy and ace* out here i am unbeatable. your apparently a logia too so you know how it feels to be invincible. Ace: rrrrrrrr fine. its time i got serious Crocodile: is that supposed to scare me? Ace:*with his hands pointed at crocodile* Hotarubi(Firefly Light) *small,glowing greenish yellow fireballs start floating around crocodile* Crocodile: eh? Ace: Hidaruma(Fiery Doll) *ace sends all the little fireballs at crocodile at once engulfing him in flames in the process* Ace: hmp, hows that feel huh? *out of no where a massive sandstorm forms where crocodile was and blows away the flames* Ace: rrrrrrr sand bastard Crocodile:*reforming* are you done? i thought you said you were getting seri.............. *ace rockets forward and punches crocodile in the face, bolting him back* Crocodile:*recuperating in mid-air* what? impossible Ace:*blowing on his steaming fist* i think your underestimating me. im the 2nd division commander of the strongest crew in the world. you think i wouldnt've learned haki by now? Crocodile: haki? hmp, dont make me laugh. you think a little haki is gonna stop ME? *crocodile explodes in a burst of sand* Ace:*holding his hat* where'd you go you sandy bastard? Crocodile:*up in the sky over-looking ace* Desert la Spada(Adamant Treasure Sword of Desert) *crocodile forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges and sends them all at ace* Ace: HIKEN *ace fires a huge flame fist at the blades and takes them out in one shot* *crocodile appears behind ace* Ace: huh? Crocodile: die *with the golden part of the hook taken off and poison coming out of the hook, crocodile swings it at ace* Ace: Hibashira(Fire Pillar) *a fire column forms around ace and explodes him and crocodile* Crocodile:*jumping out of the sand cloud and reforming* rrrrrrrrrr you little shit. WHERE ARE YOU? *as the sand cloud clears, ace and luffy arent in sight* Crocodile:*dusting himself off* little brats. their not gonna ruin my plans.*with an evil look* ill make sure of that *in rain base luffy wakes up on a building top with ace looking at him* Luffy: oi..............ace.........WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT CROC BASTARD? Ace: calm down luffy, i go us out of that situation Luffy:*grabs ace* what? hes gonna attack vivis home. we have to stop him, why did you let him go? Ace:*pushes luffy back* calm down, i just saved both of our lives. crocodile has a sand logia. in the desert hes invincible. you cant fight him on his terms. Luffy: me? Ace:*picks up his bag* im heading out, i cant waste any more time here.*starts walking away* Luffy: but...... Ace:*turns to look at luffy* eh luff Luffy: ya? Ace: kick his ass *ace disappears in a flame trail* Luffy:*dusts his hat off and puts it on* dont worry,*with a serious look* i will THE END Category:Fight Prediction